With global warming concerns and increased energy costs, small solar energy collection systems (such as on residential rooftops) are increasing in popularity. With an increase in volume, costs of the solar collector hardware and silicon have been and will continue to fall. The cost of installation, however, has not been changing dramatically. Prior solar systems also are expensive and difficult to repair, cause roof repairs to be difficult, and are expensive to update for newer technology.